Under this Small Business Innovation Research (SBIR) Phase II project, Research Topic 162, the contractor will continue to develop advanced and sophisticated analytical models, tools and metrics to enhance the professional evaluation and decision making in life sciences management and administration. The intended result is a novel set of metrics that can be used by NGOs/disease foundations, advocacy groups, research funders, policy makers and by academic institutional bodies.